The present invention relates generally to office machines and equipment, and, more specifically, to ergonomics thereof.
Many types of business equipment are configured for stand-up operation thereof by the intended user. For example, a check processing machine includes a check feeder at waist level of the user in which batches of checks are fed and transported in turn to a cooperating imager which captures the images of the checks for record keeping purposes. The user stands in front of the machine for controlling its operation, and long periods of standing subject the user to discomfort.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved machine cabinet having posture relief for the user when standing for extended periods.
A cabinet includes a frame extending vertically upwardly from a base. Wheels are mounted to the base for moving the cabinet over a floor. And, an elongate footrest is pivotally mounted to the base at the front of the cabinet for providing posture relief for the user.